gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-XXXB + GNR-000B Black Sefer Rasiel
The GN-XXXB + GNR-000B Black Sefer Rasiel (aka Black Sefer Rasiel) is a copy of the GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel. Appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F, it is piloted by a clone of Hixar Fermi. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GN-XXXB Gundam Rasiel Black and GNR-000B Black GN Sefer are dark colored replicas of the original GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel and GNR-000 GN Sefer respectively, and they can combine into the Black Sefer Rasiel, the replicas' counterpart of the original machines' combined form, the GN-XXX + GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel.'Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Sidestory' BookMobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 19-20Gundam 00 F (Consonance of 00F) – 2nd Generation Gundams (Type F) The Rasiel Black and Black GN Sefer are two of six replicate machines produced by the Innovades who called themselves Innovators using data stored in Veda after the collapse of Celestial Being in AD 2308. The Innovators used these machines to collect data for their mobile suit development program. Compared to the Rasiel Black, the Black Sefer Rasiel has higher firepower, thrust and mobility thanks to the Black GN Sefer's parts on its back. Its performance is similar to the original Sefer Rasiel's, albeit its operating time is limited as its power source is switched to the GN Drive Tau. While the original Sefer Rasiel has five different forms due to the presence of multiple GN Sefers, the Innovators seem to have produced only one Black GN Sefer, reducing the number of forms the Black Sefer Rasiel can take. However, the Innovators did produce multiple GN Proto Bits, thus the Black Sefer Rasiel still has substantial combat capabilities.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 20 Similar to how the original Sefer Rasiel is supported in combat by the GN Sefer's GN Pod, the Black Sefer Rasiel receives combat support from the Black GN Sefer's GN Pod. Armaments ;*GN Proto Bit :Remote weaponry carried over from the Black GN Sefer, it is armed with a beam gun and is capable of flight on earth or in space. Besides the two GN Proto Bits on the back of the Black Sefer Rasiel, seven more GN Proto Bits can be summoned as the Innovators produced extras. The control of these additional GN Proto Bits can be delegated to the Black GN Sefer's GN Pod. The GN Proto Bits can be used for various tactics such as attacking a single enemy from multiple directions, attack an enemy from its blind spot, etc. They can also be fired while still attached to the suit. The GN Proto Bits also improve the suit's thrust when mounted on the back and pointed backwards, and can be used for AMBAC in space. ;*GN Beam Rifle :The same GN Beam Rifle as used by the Gundam Rasiel Black. Compared to other GN Beam Rifles, this particular model has increased long-range attack capabilities in exchange for lower attack power. Despite this, its beams have no problem penetrating the tough armor of the HRL's MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type. It is also lighter and slimmer than other GN Beam Rifles, making it more convenient to use, but has a smaller internal GN Condenser and hence fire a lower amount of beam shots. When the GN Particles in the condenser is depleted, the rifle cannot fire until the condenser is refilled with particles from the Black Sefer Rasiel's GN Drive Tau. The rifle has two sensors, one in the clear part above the barrel, the other in the cylindrical part below the barrel. ;*GN Shield :Carried on the left forearm, this is the same compact GN Shield as used by Rasiel Black. :;*GN Beam Saber ::A pair of GN Beam Sabers are stored in the GN Shield, and they are handheld when in use. The GN Beam Saber emits a blade-shaped beam made from compressed GN particles when drawn. Special Equipment & Features ;*Bit Control System :A system installed on Rasiel Black so that its pilot can control the Black GN Sefer's remote weaponry after the formation of the Black Sefer Rasiel. The same system is also in the Black GN Sefer's GN Pod, thus the support machine's pilot can still control these remote weaponry even in the presence of Black Sefer Rasiel. ;*"Veda-linked Operating System" :The Black Sefer Rasiel's operating system is linked to Veda, allowing the super computer to provide support to the Gundam and its pilots. Celestial Being and Fereshte also used such an operating system in their machines before they switched to a stand-alone operating system. History Gundam 00F Chapter 19 & 20 AD 2311. The CBS-68 Euclides carrying Fon Spaak, Hanayo, Hixar Fermi and Hayana arrived at the dark side of the moon to locate Veda's exact whereabouts. The Innovators deployed the GN-XXXB Gundam Rasiel Black, GNR-000B Black GN Sefer, GNY-001FB Gundam Astraea Type F Black, GNY-002FB Gundam Sadalsuud Type F Black, GNY-003FB Gundam Abulhool Type F Black and GNY-004B Gundam Plutone Black to intercept them. While the others battled Fon and his GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2, the Rasiel Black and Black GN Sefer quickly combined to form the Black Sefer Rasiel and confronted Hixar and his GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F. After engaging in a shooting battle with the Sadalsuud Type F, the pilot of the Black Sefer Rasiel, a clone of Hixar, summoned seven additional GN Proto Bits and delegated their control to the pilot of the Black GN Sefer's GN Pod, a clone of Grave Violento. In response, Hixar activated the Sadalsuud Type F's Trans-Am System and shot the GN Proto Bits down while evading their attacks. Following the end of the Trans-Am, Hixar fired at the Black GN Sefer's GN Pod, killing the Grave clone. The Hixar clone was infuriated when Hixar declared that he was worthless as another clone can always be made. The clone subsequently charged at Hixar while firing Black Sefer Rasiel's GN Beam Rifle and launched its two GN Proto Bits. Hixar also charged towards the clone. As they crossed path, the clone took off Sadalsuud Type F's left arm, while Hixar sliced off Black Sefer Rasiel's right arm and stabbed its chest with a GN Beam Saber. The Black Sefer Rasiel then exploded, killing the clone. Gundam 00I Chapter 8 AD 2312. The reborn Celestial Being recovered the wreckage of the Black Sefer Rasiel, and ex-Fereshte members repaired the Rasiel Black's components, reverting its paint scheme and designation to those of the original Gundam Rasiel. This second Gundam Rasiel was to meet Hixar's request for a Gundam to battle the revived Beside Pain. Picture Gallery Notes References External links